The meeting of The Four
by The Gardian
Summary: Every five years all the rulers of the united lands come together for a meeting to discuss political matters. During one of these meeting Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack all meet. a light hearted friendship story, possibility for future character pairings
1. Chapter 1

Every five years all the leaders of the land meet together in one kingdom to discuss important issues. Many rulers come from all over just to argue their point across. For Kings, Queens, chiefs and lords this is an important time, but for the children it is nothing but a big boring formal gathering.

Hiccup hated these things, true this was only his second one but he still hated them. The first year he had been too shy to talk to anyone his age and spent the entire meeting hidden under a table in the banquet hall. This year he couldn't hide the whole time, for one thing he was far too big to subtly tinker in a corner (a fact he was still adjusting to); and also this year he had promised his farther he would at least try to socialise. "For Thors sake Hiccup, you can't spend all day planning out how you're going to kill a night fury. You need to get out there, make some friends" Hiccup did his very best to hold in his annoyed sigh as he sat down at the 'future rulers table'. This was going to be so boring.

He and his farther had arrived earlier than normal in Corona, so he was stuck entertaining himself until every one else showed up. Which was fine by him, taking out his sketch book Hiccup began to sketch one of the fine statues in the grounds. If one thing could be said about this place, there was beautiful art and plenty of it. "Wow, you really captured it", Hiccup was so surprised by the voice from over his shoulder that he fell off his chair. "Thanks… I guess" he said with an awkward smile. Hiccup looked up to meet worried eyes "oh my, I'm so sorry here let me help you up" a beautiful girl wearing a pink dress and jewelled tiara helped him stand up. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just thought your drawing was very good" the girl shyly played with her hair. Hair! "Oh my God it that 'all' her hair!" Hiccup thought staring at the 50 ft. trail behind the girl of golden locks. He must have been very subtle abbot it because the girl blushed deeply, Hiccup realised how rude he must seem. Bowing down in the most gentlemanly manner he could, but judging from the girl's hysterical laughter he must have looked ridiculous. "Erm… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" he said once again cursing his Farther for his name. He looked up and saw the girl trying very hard to hide her laughter "Oh come on, It not that bad of a name" he said defensively and rising up to his unimpressive full height. The girl stopped laughing and instead smiled kindly "it's not that I found your name funny, I just always assumed I had the worlds strangest name, but now I believe sir you have robbed me of my title" she held out her hand, Hiccup wasn't sure if he was meant to kiss it, high five it, or shake it. In the end he went for the third option, "My names Rapunzel-""and I'm Merida" Hiccup was once again knocked to the ground from surprise, what is it international scare the life out of Hiccup day? The loud girl, Merida's hair gave Rapunzel a run for her money, it was red as embers and as crazy as the twins. She sat at the table and slammed a bow down. A visiting queen shot her evils from across the room and by judging from how fast she put it on the floor, Hiccup guessed that she was her Mother. "So how about we get out of here, and Punzie here could show us the sights" Merida whispered to us. Though he didn't like the idea of spending three days straight just sitting around doing nothing, he hated the idea of going off anywhere with this obviously deranged girl even more. "OOOO! That sounds like fun, I can show you all the best places, like the square, or the village, or the lake" Rapunzel said excitedly" Hiccup was about to suggest how sneaking off may not be the best idea but Merida beat him to it "So its settled then" she said with such determination that what courage Hiccup had drained away as the two Princesses dragged him out of the castle.

Merida very much liked Hiccup. He was a funny guy, all scrawny and small but still try's to act all big and tough. In all honesty he wasn't just funny he was hilarious. The way he kept slipping on the frozen ground and acting like it never happened, it really cracked her up. "So Punzi. Where you taking us" Merida asked the blond princess as she led them out away from town towards the forest. Not that she was complaining, Merida loved the forest, it's one of the few places she can really be herself. "The weathers perfect to go to the lake, this time of year its frozen solid and we can skate on it" the blond said excitedly increasing her speed. "Erm we don't have any skates" Hiccup said quietly. Rapunzel stopped in her track. She turn around and gave the pair a knowing smile "don't worry. I know a guy". Hiccup and Merida exchanged concerned glances, who on earth could she be talking about. Was it another royal? No that couldn't happen they were the only ones around their age at the meeting.

After about an hour of walking the trio came to a frozen lake. Calling the sight beautiful was an understatement; the willow trees hung low creating a crystallised curtain hiding the lake from the outside. A thick layer of snow covered the grass giving the area a soft and fragile effect. But what caught their eyes most of all was the lake its self. It wasn't as big as they had expected, about the size of four of the large banquet tables pushed together. The frozen water reflected the sky above like a mirror capturing the white-grey snow clouds forming overhead. "Wow" Merida and Hiccup said at the same time. Rapunzel dashed in front of them smiling madly "I know right! And you still haven't seen the best part" she pointed towards the trees where a boy about their age if not a couple years older was sitting. He was turned away from them so all they could see was his mop of brown hair, pale skin, and cheap clothes that hung off his slender frame. "Jack" Rapunzel called. The boy turned is head to the trio and grinned. Merida felt her heat skip a beat, she may not be interested in marrying anyone but she was still a teenage girl and even she had to admit that he was to put it simply 'hot'.

Jack swung down from the tree branch he was sitting on, and for a moment Merida thought he would fall. She moved towards him to help only to be stopped by Rapunzel resting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him. Jacks a bit of a joker, but he knows what he's doing" as if to illustrate her point Jack leapt from the tree and landed perfectly in front of them. He bowed deeply to the three of them "My fair ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company" his eyes danced with a mischievous light as he kissed each of the girls hands, when he came to Hiccup the taller boy shook his hand as if they were equals. Hiccup looked stunned by this monetarily but then a huge dorky smile spread across his face. "So what Kingdom are you from?" Merida asked trying to figure out if he was a royal or not. Jacks cocky smile momentarily wavered. "Ah, well you see red this is my Kingdom" he said spinning around "everything in this little clearing belongs to me, Godly here gave it to me when I saved her from being mauled to death by squirrels in a tree she climbed". Rapunzel turned as red as Merida's hair but laughed along with the others any way. "So Jaaaack?"Rapunzel asked in a sing song fashion. He raised an eyebrow at her "I take it you guys want to go ice skating?" three head nodded. Jack grinned as he led them to a hollow tree where he had hidden five pairs of ice skates. Hiccup stared at them "Why are they in a tree?" he asked as he took a pair and put them on like the others. Jack laughed "well let's just say there not technically mine" Merida stared at him shocked "you stole them?!" this made him laugh even harder "I guess you could say that, the black smith that made them threw them all into the street calling them useless pieces of garbage, so I picked them up and took them here." "That doesn't explain why your hiding them though" Hiccup added trying to stand up, falling over with every attempt, Jack expertly stood and helped him to his feet while Rapunzel did the same for Merida. "I hid them so that if he ever changes his mind and comes looking for them, he won't beat me black and blue for having them" he said as he led the three of them to the ice. "Would he… would he really hit you Jack?" Rapunzel asked timidly thinking about how big the black smith was compared to skinny little Jack. "He would, but you know me. I can take a few hits, and give some myself" Jack winked at her putting her mind at rest.

The four of them spent hours skating, talking, laughing together until sun set. The three hurried off back towards the castle promising to meet him there tomorrow. Jack waved them off before heading home himself. He hoped she hadn't been too lonely without him today. Jack opened the door and was greeted with an aggressive hug from his little sister. "Jwack your bwack!" she said excitedly "I thwought you had run off and weft me" tears filled her big brown eyes. Jack kneeled down to her level and place both hands on her shoulders "Hey, Hey. No tears now squirt. What did I promise you that time I got sick?" the little girl whipped her eyes "thwat you would always be thwere to protect me" the girl sniffed and hugged her big brother "I wove you Jack". He smiled and hugged her back "I love you too squirt".


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning Merida was getting her bow and arrows together, she wanted to teach the others some archery. That would certain rub that smug smile off Jacks face. She thought back to the day before how he would grin down at her and ask her in the most infuriating voice "Did the little princess fall down? It would be my honour to help her up." He was so annoying, Merida thought although she did smile at the memory. It was the first time in a long time that she had just spent the day having fun with other people her own age. "And where do you think your going young lady?" Merida groaned inwardly as she closed the door and turned around to face her mother. "Out. Me and the other guys are going down to the village" he mother slowly walked towards her. 'Here it comes' she thought 'this is when she says that a princess can't go around in a village in a strange Kingdom'. But to Merida's surprise her mother leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "alright then have fun, and remember to be back before sun down" she said before walking off towards the meeting room. The red head princess stood there in shocked silence, her mum was letting her go. Her Mum was letting her go! Deciding not to stick around to find her mother changed her mind Merida ran off towards the decided meeting place.

Rapunzel was first there, when considering this was where she lived it wasn't surprising that she beat her friends here. The blond princess sat on the steps of the grand stair case and waited patiently for the others to arrive. Not too long after Merida came bounding down the stairs towards her, "Hey Punzie!" she waved sliding down the banister the rest of the way. Rapunzel stood up to greet her but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, jumping she swung her fists at the ruffian or thug trying to steal her hair. Her elbow made contact with someone's face. Opening her eyes Rapunzel realised her mistake. Hiccup stood there with his eyes wide and hands cupping a bloody nose. "Ok ok I get it, no sneaking up on you in the mornings" he sounded sarcastic not mad. Seeing the blood drip down from his hands Rapunzel felt terrible "I'm so sorry Hiccup, I didn't realise it was you" she looked around and not seeing any one other than the three of them she gently removed his hands and placed her hair on his face.

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

Hiccups nose stopped bleeding and the blood disappeared as Rapunzel's glowing hair faded back to normal. "You two should see the look on our faces" a voice said from above their heads. The three looked up confused until they saw jack lying on a window ledge above them. "How did you get up there?" Rapunzel asked "No never mind" she had given up trying to figure out how Jack got into the palace, or anywhere in fact. He just seemed to have a knack for getting around unnoticed. "So… your hair glows?" Merida asked stunned "And it can heal" Hiccup said staring at her head as if he was expecting an elf to jump out of the golden locks and bite his finger. "Erm yeah, I have magic hair that glows when I sing" Rapunzel was blushing, this was it. This was when they decided she was too weird to hang out with. "So any other surprises?" Hiccup asked seemingly over the initial shock that came from seeing her air. The blond princess shook her head, Hiccup and Merida exchanged a glance then smiled and started to laugh. "No need to look so worried Punzie, where I come from there are little glowing blue things called wisps that actually lead you to your destiny" Merida said looking pleased with herself. "Berk has dragons" Hiccup said quietly as he suddenly took great interest in his shoes. When he looked up he was met by two stunned princesses, and one Jack looking as though he was planning a way to cause a little trouble with dragons. "So now we know every ones a little weird, can we get going now?" Jack asked standing on the banister leaning towards the door.

Rapunzel sighed shaking her head "Can you ever stay in one place for more than five minutes" Launching the dark haired boy leapt off the banister and landed next to the trio "you know me Blondie" he grinned as he tried to push the other out of the doors. "Honestly Jack you mum and Dad must have a hectic time keeping an eye on you" Merida joked. Jacks grim went slack and his smile disappeared, he stood outside behind the three of them looking at the ground. Hiccup was first to notice that Jack had stopped. "Jack? What's wrong?" he asked when he turned around and saw the defeated look on his face. The boy in question quickly put his carefree mask of a smile back on and continued walking past them. "Nothing I'm fine, come on were wasting daylight" he said trying to seem like he didn't have a care in the world, but Rapunzel heard it. That little catch in his voice, the way the light in his eyes died out for a second. Rapunzel knew. She knew he was thinking about his Dad.

Just keep smiling, it's your problem not theirs. Why ruin the second to last day by talking about stuff like that. Jack didn't want to talk about it. Heck he hated even thinking of it, but what could he do. As soon as Merida brought up parents he couldn't stop his mind, he couldn't stop remembering that night.

It was the middle of autumn about five years ago. Everyone was rushing around with preparations for the meeting that would come in the following weeks. Jack was sitting at home with his mother and new baby sister. He knew he was meant to go and help his farther go chop wood in the forest, but he didn't want to leave his sister. She was so tiny. He had asked his mother if he was every so small. She smiled down at the little boy "You were even smaller, you were born during winter when we had little food; so you went hungry… we all did" his mother looked down at his sister smiling at her, looking at her with love and pride. "JACK! JA-JACK!" the small boy paled, his father was back and he didn't seem happy. "GET HERE NOW YOU USLESS WASTE OF SPACE!" shaking Jack opened the door and stepped outside. As he closed the door he looked to his mother, eyes pleading. But she didn't see him, all she saw was her new perfect little girl.

His father was waiting for him outside. His noise was red and he stank of beer even from this distance. Hesitantly Jack crept towards his gorilla like farther shaking more and more with every step. When he was close enough his farther grabbed the boy by his skinny arm and held him tightly. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" the man yelled drawing Jack in so close he could see inside his disgusting mouth full of gaps and yellow teeth. "I... I was with mo-" CRASH! Jack didn't realise at the time what has happened, it wasn't until days later that that he found out that his farther had thrown him against a tree with enough force to crack his ribs.

Jack lay there in a small curled up ball as his farther kicked and kicked him. He didn't stop until after night fall. The dunk man staggered back into the little house, grabbed all the money they had and left for the pub. As Jack lay bleeding on the ground, he smiled. He smiled a big bright smile, so that when he dragged his beaten and broken body through the door, his sister wouldn't cry. He would never make her cry.

"Jack?" He was snapped out of his day dream by a worried voice. Giving the blond princess his trademark grin Jack played it cool, not wanting her to worry about him. "Relax blondie, I'm just day dreaming". She didn't look convinced but didn't argue with him as they had reached the lake and Jack was already pulling out the ice skates.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hiccup sounded terrified as he balanced the apple on his head and Merida took aim. "Don't worry I've done this hundreds of times, and most of the time I only hit the apple" she gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled down her blind fold "Wait! Most of the time!" Hiccup asked frantically as the arrow zoomed towards his head. The skinny Viking yelped and ducked right as the arrow pinned the apple to the tree. Hiccups knees were shaking and he was struggling to stay up right, Rapunzel gave him a pity filled smile while jack was also struggling to stay standing from how much he was laughing. "Carful you don't wet yourself Hic" he said between laughs. "Shut up, like you would act any differently to having an arrow fired at you" Hiccup sounded annoyed but a small smile spread across his face, "Your face was pretty funny" Rapunzel said holding her hands over her mouth trying to hide her smile. "Ah, I missed his reaction" Merida complained. The four teens exchanged a glance and it wasn't long before they were all laughing uncontrollably. Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, had felt so accepted. Back on Berk he's the screw up, the scrawny son of the chief that gets in every ones way. But here is different, here he has friends. People who actually want to spend time with him. It's safe to say that this was the happiest Hiccup had ever felt.

The four friends were still laughing until Jack started to cough. At first it wasn't much just a quick cough to clear his throat but it quickly turned into a fit. He hunched over coughing and coughing unable to stop. Merida and Hiccup stared at him helplessly as he struggled to get a breath in between fits, Rapunzel jumped into action having him stand up against a tree and rubbed his back. They expected her to use her hair to heal him, but to their surprise she didn't. "Jack… I think you should go home" the Blond sounded worried but firm, like she was a doctor giving him an order. "No… way. You… guys are *cough* leaving… tomorrow." Jack wheezed. "That wasn't a suggestion. Were taking you home now!" Rapunzel gestured for some help and between the three of them they carried him to a small wooden house on the edge of the village.

The house was small even by peasant standards, it appeared to just be a one room shed. There was a broken fence surrounding the house with rotting pieces of black wood sticking out of the ground. The house its self wasn't in much better shape, the door was half hanging off its hinges and a piece of rope was keeping it shut, all the windows were boarded up with miss matched boards. Off towards the back of the house a large lumberjack axe stuck into an old tree stump, it appeared it hadn't been used in years. Rust coated the metal and the wooden handle was rotting and covered in moss. "You live here?" Merida asked in disbelief, Jack nodded. As they neared the door a woman swung the door open. "Jack, there you are. Emily's been asking for you all day" the woman who the others assumed was Jacks mother pulled him inside.

She looked at the three teenagers on her door step with cold eyes "Can I help you?" she asked looking down on them. "Err… well erm" she crossed her arms and glared at Hiccup "Well boy spit it out" Hiccup looked like a deer caught in head lights, thankfully Rapunzel came to his rescue. "Well actually mam, were Jacks friends and we don't think he's feeling too well" She smiled politely her eye full of concern. "Ha!" the three jumped back with surprise by the harsh sound that came from Jacks mother, "That lazy Boys always faking sickness, trying to get out of working. Well it's not going to work this time." She turned around and yelled into the house "JACK! GET OUT HERE! NOW!" Jack came back into view carrying a small girl who was clinging to his neck. His mother took the girl and faster than you could blink she slapped Jack across the face. "YOU LAZY USELESS BOY! HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND TRYING TO GET PITY OFF THESE PEOPLE!" Anger filled the three teens, Merida moved for her bow and probably would have used it if Jack hadn't looked at her, pleading with his eyes for them to go. His mother walked back into the house spitting on him as she walked pass. Shaking slightly Jack put on his normal smile "Sorry you had to see that" he looked ashamed like what had just happened was his fault "and it looks like this is goodbye, I doubt I could make it tomorrow, even if she wasn't mad at me I promised to take my sister ice skating.

What Merida did next no one expected, she hugged him. She pulled him in and held him tight "I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry this is goodbye for five years" filled her eyes. The two felt another pair of arms around them "I'm going to miss you guys" Hiccup said joining the hug. Finally Rapunzel with tears streaming down her face hugged them all as well "I wish we had longer together." Jack tried to hold back the tears filling his own eyes "Five years, that's nothing. I believe in you guys if you say you will come back, if you believe in me when I say I will be hear waiting for you" "I believe In you Jack" said the three almost at the same time. They stood there holding each other until it was time to leave. They waved goodbye as they left for the castle.

The next morning Jack wasn't waiting for them at the gates as Hiccup and Merida prepared to leave. "I really hoped he would come" she sounded heartbroken but shook her head hard "well I guess something's can't be helped. Merida could feel the tears filling her eyes "five years… not too long, I'll see you then and we can have another round of target practices" Merida tried to laugh but only a small sobbing noise came out, Hiccup gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder "it's a promise". It surprised Merida to see how well Hiccup was handling this, after all from what he had told them, he didn't exactly have many friends. "HICCUP! COME ON SON TIME TO GO!" a large booming voice called to him as the last few supplies were loaded onto the ship. "I'm not going to say goodbye… so how about, see you guys later" He gave the two princesses that dorky smile of his before scurrying off towards the boat.

Merida's mother came next, she curtsied to Rapunzel and then quietly led Merida away. The red headed princess kept looking back to wave as she was dragged to the ship. She kept waving even as the ship sailed off into the horizon.

Now that she was alone Rapunzel didn't know what to do, she considered going to see Jack. But she remembered how he said he would be taking his sister ice skating today. Rapunzel sighed and headed towards the library "Five years… no time at all" she said quietly to herself smiling slightly "See you guys then"

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Before they realised it, the time had come to return.

"Merida, a princess does not run around like a madman" Her mother said briefly looking up from her book. "But MUUUUUM! Were nearly there, I just can't wait to see them all again" Merida peered over the edge of the ship, it felt like 50 years instead of 5 since she left this place. I wonder if they've changed much. A dark shadow passed her overhead, Merida looked up and to her surprise she saw a man riding a black dragon. He seemed to have noticed her because he turned the beast around and headed directly to her. She scrambled backwards as the dragon landed on the deck of the ship. The man demounted and walked over to her, he offered Merida one hand and with the other he removed his helmet. "Sorry I guess I didn't think through the whole fire breathing lizard landing on your ship thing" the man laughed as he pulled Merida up. He examined her with his emerald green eyes then smiled a dorky smile. "You haven't changed a bit" She stared at him for a minute, who was he? He seemed familiar but he couldn't quiet place his face. "Young man it is very rude to land on someone's ship without being first invited on" Merida's mother said as she walked over to the man. He may have been taller than the queen but he still shrunk away from her, just like every man on earth he realised this woman was not one to be messed with. Running a hand through his messy brown hair "Yeah… I'm erm sorry about that, I just couldn't wait to see Merida again. That's all."

Merida saw an expression on her mother's face she never expected to see, she was shocked speechless. Slowly she turned towards her daughter and gave her the briefest of smiles before walking away. "Well if you stooped by just to see Merida, I won't interrupt" with that she went down to the lower decks. The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What was that about?" Merida rolled her eyes "Nothing" she inspected him closely, he was tall, muscular and wearing some sort of armour. "I wonder if Rapunzel and Jack will be at the dock to meet us" Merida straighter suddenly and stared at his face "Hic… Hiccup?" she asked unsure. He smiled and nodded "I was worried for a second you didn't remember me"


End file.
